SOS
by hasegawa-chwan
Summary: Comment réagir quand la personne la plus chère à vos yeux vient à mourir? Song Fic "Tous les cris des SOS" Balavoine


**SOS**

**Voilà un nouvel OS, écrit à partir d'une chanson que j'affectionne beaucoup « Tous les cris des SOS », du regretté Balavoine.**

**ATTENTION ! Risque de spoil pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas encore dépassé ImpelDown (avec Ace et Luffy). Je ne suis pas responsable des crises de larmes vous êtes prévenus !**

Seul sur la plage, un adolescent assis sur le sable tente désespérément de retenir ses larmes. Des bandages lui ceignent le torse, un chapeau de paille coiffe ses cheveux bruns, et un torrent de larmes dévale ses joues pâles. En face de lui, l'océan qu'il chérissait tant avant _sa_ mort. Une étendue d'eau grise, écumante, se jetant sur le sable fin avec fureur, semblant faire écho à la détresse de l'être en face d'elle. Une étendue d'eau se confondant avec le ciel emplit de nuages gris. Un cri de souffrance pure s'élève dans l'atmosphère, semblant déchirer l'air, déversant une vague de tristesse infinie sur la plage déserte.

Depuis combien de temps hurle-t-il son malheur à la face du monde ? Depuis combien de temps, brisé par le chagrin, pleure-t-il la mort de son frère ? Son cher frère, celui qui a toujours été là, et qui maintenant n'est plus. Depuis combien de temps ressasse-t-il ses souvenirs, anciennes brides de jours heureux ? Depuis combien de temps écrivait-il sur de petits bouts de papier des lettres, les enfermant ensuite dans leurs capsules polies ?

Il n'en savait rien.

Empli de sanglots qui font trembler chaque parcelle de son être, le jeune homme serre une petite bouteille entre ses mains fines, cherchant désespérément dans le contact du verre un peu de réconfort. Il se lève tant bien que mal, s'avançant vers l'océan déchainé, comme un miroir à sa propre douleur qui lui dévastait le cœur.

Debout devant l'eau bouillonnante, une vieille chanson prit place sur ses lèvres, brisant le silence.

« Comme un fou va jeter à la mer  
Des bouteilles vides et puis espère  
Qu'on pourra lire à travers  
S.O.S. écrit avec de l'air  
Pour te dire que je me sens seul  
Je dessine à l'encre vide  
Un désert »

L'être au cœur meurtri lance sa bouteille, pauvre petite chose, dans la gueule écumante de l'océan. Et le monstre l'avale, la malmène en son sein effroyable, sous le regard vide de l'envoyeur.

Un nouveau sanglot s'extirpa de sa gorge nouée, envoyant une nouvelle nuée de larmes prendre place sur ses joues. C'était _lui _qui lui avait appris cette chanson. A la mort de leur ami, il y a des années. Cruelle ironie du sort que de la chanter pour celui qui lui avait appris. Pleurant de plus belle, le jeune homme brisé fait volte-face, abandonnant la bouteille à son triste sort. Devant lui se dresse une forêt dense, secouée par le vent furieux du large. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ses lèvres se remirent à bredouiller les paroles indistinctes.

« Et je cours  
Je me raccroche à la vie  
Je me saoule avec le bruit  
Des corps qui m'entourent  
Comme des lianes nouées de tresses  
Sans comprendre la détresse  
Des mots que j'envoie »

Ça oui, il avait couru. Dans sa rage, submergée par le désespoir, il avait couru, hurlant sa peine sur cette même plage, encore et encore. Il avait vaguement senti des personnes essayer de l'en empêcher. Il les avait bousculées, et s'était remis à courir, mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux et sa douleur. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir l'étendue de sa souffrance. Ils ne savaient rien. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider.

Alors il avait continué de courir. Pendant un instant il avait cru que cela atténuait sa douleur. Puis elle était revenue, plus vive encore, lui vrillant le corps et l'esprit. A ce moment-là, il ne souhaitait que mourir, et il l'aurait été si les personnes n'étaient pas venues l'en empêcher.

Mais ces personnes étaient cruelles. Pourquoi le laisser souffrir, balloté par le désespoir et la tristesse ? Pourquoi le laisser vainement jeter sa détresse à la mer ? A quoi cela servait-il ? Dans la mort on ne souffrait plus. Et il ne voulait plus souffrir.

L'orage se déchaine au-dessus de sa tête et le jeune homme entame le couplet suivant, de sa voix rendue rauque d'avoir trop crié.

« Difficile d'appeler au secours  
Quand tant de drames nous oppressent  
Et les larmes nouées de stress  
Etouffent un peu plus les cris d'amour  
De ceux qui sont dans la faiblesse  
Et dans un dernier espoir  
Disparaissent »

Cette simple chanson, si triste si petite et pourtant criante de vérité. Une simple petite chanson, qui, en quelques mots, résume le désespoir de son chanteur.

Il avait essayé de faire comprendre aux personnes sa douleur. Il leur avait jeté sa détresse à la figure, leur avait hurlé sa peine. Il en était même arrivé à se flageller lui-même, frappant de ses points nus la roche dure qui lui faisait face.

Mais ils n'avaient pas compris. Ils savaient qu'il tenait à _lui _plus qu'à sa vie elle-même. Ils savaient qu'il lui vouait un amour sans borne, que même son équipage n'avait pas réussi à avoir. Mais au milieu de ses pleurs et de ses cris, ils n'avaient vu qu'un drame de plus sur cette mer de sang. Ils n'avaient pas vu le puits de douleur qu'il était devenu. Ni même qu'il était prêt à s'y noyer.

Encore un fois, le refrain s'éleva, répandant la tristesse du jeune homme sur l'île entière.

« Et je cours  
Je me raccroche à la vie  
Je me saoule avec le bruit  
Des corps qui m'entourent  
Comme des lianes nouées de tresses  
Sans comprendre la détresse  
Des mots que j'envoie »

Sa voix se fait plus forte, plus assurée. Malgré les sanglots qui continuent de secouer le jeune homme, elle prend de l'ampleur, tournoyant dans le ciel comme un oiseau porté par le vent marin.

« Tous les cris les S.O.S  
Partent dans les airs  
Dans l'eau laissent une trace  
Dont les écumes font la beauté  
Pris dans leur vaisseau de verre  
Les messages luttent  
Mais les vagues les ramènent  
En pierres d'étoile sur les rochers »

Voilà ce qu'il lançait. Un S.O.S.

Un message de détresse s'adressant à qui pourrait le sortir des méandres de sa douleur. Mais personne ne peut l'aider. Car sa peine, comme ses messages, lui reviennent toujours, comme un implacable fardeau.

Dans ses messages à l'océan il avait écrit sa peine. Une peine démesurée, bien plus grosse que ce qu'il avait dû supporter jusqu'à présent.

Il avait aussi écrit son amour. Tout ce qu'il ressentait pour son frère, tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Tout le bonheur qui restera à jamais au fond de son cœur, comme l'impérissable souvenir d'une fraternité hors-normes.

Mais dans son épanchement il avait aussi livré sa haine à l'océan. Un sentiment qu'il avait si peu de fois ressentit jusque-là. Il haïssait de tout son être ceux qui lui avaient _volé son frère_. Les monstres qui avaient osé casser ce lien entre eux. Ces gens-là ne méritent pas de vivre. Et dans ses lettres, milles et une promesse de morts se bousculaient sur le papier fin.

Respirant par saccade, le torse se soulevant irrégulièrement, le jeune homme tente de juguler ses pleurs. Un hoquet franchit ses lèvres, mais seule une larme franchit la barrière de ses yeux clos. Avalant de l'air à grande goulée, il se tient droit, de nouveau face à la mer, les points crispés.

Il sent le vent s'engouffrer sur son visage. Il sent le ciel et son grondement. Il sent encore la douleur lui écraser le cœur.

Rouvrant tout doucement les yeux, il reprend le dernier couplet de sa chanson. Sa voix se fait plus posée, presque lasse, fatiguée.

« Et j'ai ramassé les bouts de verre  
J'ai recollé tous les morceaux  
Tout était clair comme de l'eau  
Contre le passé y a rien à faire  
Il faudrait changer les héros  
Dans un monde où le plus beau  
Reste à faire »

Il contemple l'océan, à présent calmé. Le soleil perce enfin la chape de nuages qui le cachait, réchauffant l'adolescent jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Celui-ci aussi s'était apaisé. Ses joues étaient encore striées de larmes mais aucune ne venait les rejoindre. Son regard déterminé défiait l'océan. La pluie semblait avoir lavé son corps de toute sa haine et de sa douleur, ne laissait que de la peine étreindre son cœur.

Cette chanson avait encore raison. Plus rien ne pourrait défaire ce qui a été fait. On ne peut pas ressusciter les morts. On ne peut que tuer les vivants.

Lui et ses amis reprendront bientôt la mer. Ensemble ils seront les héros du Nouveau Monde. Il deviendrait le roi des pirates. Ils trouveraient le One Piece. Et tous ensemble ils deviendraient des légendes.

A présent calme, il reprend une dernière fois le refrain, comme pour clôturer son deuil.

Et une dernière fois sa voix résonne dans le vide, jetant un linceul sur les cadavres des bouteilles.

« Et je cours  
Je me raccroche à la vie  
Je me saoule avec le bruit  
Des corps qui m'entourent  
Comme des lianes nouées de tresses  
Sans comprendre la détresse  
Des mots que j'envoie

Tous les cris les S.O.S.  
Partent dans les airs  
Dans l'eau laissent une trace  
Dont les écumes font la beauté  
Pris dans leur vaisseau de verre  
Les messages luttent  
Mais les vagues les ramènent  
En pierres d'étoiles sur les rochers »

Maintenant tout à fait calme, le jeune homme réajuste son chapeau de paille sur sa crinière brune. Un léger sourire fleurit sur son visage désormais sec.

Et juste avant de tourner les talons, Luffy lance une dernière phrase à l'océan. Deux mots. Un remerciement. La fin d'un chapitre.

« Adieu Ace ».

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Review ?**


End file.
